Cavaleiros do Zodíaco O Musical Parte 2
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Os nossos cavaleiros entram em um clima de muita música quando as Musas resolvem brincar mais uma vez com seus cotidianos!


Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - O Musical (Parte 2)

**Aviso:** Idéia inspirada em uma fanfic que eu li uma vez, "_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - O Musical_", by Kika de Appus. Portanto, caso vocês não entendam nada, procurem ler a fanfic aqui citada. Obrigada.

'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

As músicas aqui citadas também não me pertencem. A lista com seus respectivos autores encontra-se ao final do texto.

Esta é uma fic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

Já fizera pouco mais de um ano que houve aquele estranho musical no Santuário. E, em uma tarde chuvosa, alguns cavaleiros decidiram reunir-se na casa de Leão, todos para relaxarem e trocar idéias. Afinal, depois de tantos conflitos, tanto no quesito batalhas quanto psicológicos, o que eles mais desejavam naquele momento, era se divertir.

Hyoga: -Aí o Ikki começou a cantar pra mim... "Eu não vou pro inferno/ Eu não iria tão longe por você/ Mas vai ser impossível não lembrar/ Vou estar em tudo que você vê..."

Shun: -Hauhahauahuah! E o pior é que foi assim mesmo!

Aiolia: -Alguém aí se lembra exatamente o porque aconteceu aquilo? -indagou ele, enquanto apanhava uma maçã e a cortava em pedaços.  
Kanon: -Fui eu que descobri. Não se recordam? -apanha um pão recheado e morde. -Hum... foram as Musas. Nove deusas que presidem as artes liberais como drama, comédia, música...

Hyoga: -Ah, sim!

Mu: -Vocês sabem que aquilo, para mim, foi muito divertido.

Aiolia: -Sim... -suspira e toma um gole do suco de melancia.

Shun: -Daria tudo para que aquilo acontecesse de novo...

Áries solta um longo suspiro e levanta-se. Ele caminha paulatinamente até a janela e se encosta ao batente da casa de Leão. Ele suspira novamente ao olhar para o céu. Acima de sua cabeça, um céu límpido, azul, dignamente celestial, mas... porque ao fundo ele era tomado por nuvens negras e assustadoras? Não sabia. Sorriu. Uma brisa leve varreu a região. Folhas secas eram carregadas até o horizonte. Mu entreabriu os lábios, e fez menção de iniciar uma melodia, porém um forte trovão rugiu ao norte, amedrontando-o.

Hyoga: -Xiii, parece que não sairemos daqui hoje. A chuva vai piorar mesmo!

Aiolia: -Eu tenho uns jogos de tabuleiro embaixo de minha cama. Querem que eu os apanhe?

Kanon: -Ótima idéia! Aproveite e traga alguns cobertores e travesseiros. Está frio à beça!

Shun: -Hey, Mu! Entre. A não ser que queira congelar.

A voz de Andrômeda despertou-o de seus devaneios. Logo, ele sorriu novamente, e se pôs a caminhar para perto de seus amigos.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar, rodeado de nuvens brancas...

-Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Piscou constantemente. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto branco da casa de Virgem. Olhou para o relógio da cabeceira. Onze e meia? Era cedo! Fez menção de virar-se e voltar a dormir, mas achou melhor não. Talvez Saori viesse encher seu saco mais tarde. Não queria isso.

De meias brancas, foi andando com passos lerdos até o banheiro. Viu-se no espelho. _Nossa, olha o meu cabelo!_, meditou Shaka. Logo apanhou uma escova de cerdas fortes e alisou os fios dourados. Assim, sua abençoada voz logo ecoou pelo Santuário...

Shaka: -_É, você é um loirão de tirar o chapéu_

_Não posso dar mole senão você... créu_

_Me ganha na manha e babau_

_Leva meu coração_

_É, você é um ébano, lábios de mel_

_Um príncipe branco, feito a pincel_

_É só _(falta de)_ melanina cheirando a paixão_

_É, será que eu caí na sua rede e ainda não sei_

_Sei não, mas to achando que já dancei_

_Na tentação da sua cor_

_Pois é, me pego toda hora querendo te ver_

_Olhando pras estrelas pensando em você_

_Loirão, eu tô com medo que isso seja amor_

_Moleque levado, sabor de pecado, menino danado_

_Fiquei balançada, confesso, quase perco a fala_

_Com seu jeito de me cortejar,_

_Que nem mestre-sala_

_Meu branco retinto, malandro distinto,_

_Será que é instinto_

_Mas quando te vejo enfeito meu beijo, retoco o batom._

_A sensualidade da raça é um dom_

_É você, meu ébano, é tudo de bom!!_

_É, você é um loirão de tirar o chapéu_

_Não posso dar mole senão você... créu_

_Me ganha na manha e babau,_

_Leva meu coração_

_É, você é um ébano, lábios de mel_

_Um príncipe branco, feito a pincel_

_É só_ (falta de)_ melanina cheirando a paixão_

_É, será que eu caí na sua rede e ainda não sei_

_Sei não, mas tô achando que já dancei_

_Na tentação da sua cor_

_Pois é, me pego toda hora querendo te ver_

_Olhando pras estrelas pensando em você_

_Loirão, eu tô com medo que isso seja amor_

_Moleque levado, sabor de pecado, menino danado_

_Fiquei balançada, confesso, quase perco a fala_

_Com seu jeito de me cortejar,_

_Que nem mestre-sala_

_Meu branco retinto, malandro distinto,_

_Será que é instinto_

_Mas quando te vejo enfeito meu beijo, retoco o batom._

_A sensualidade da raça é um dom_

_É você, meu ébano, é tudo de bom!!_

_Ah, moleque!_

_Moleque levado, sabor de pecado, menino danado_

_Fiquei balançada, confesso, quase perco a fala_

_Com seu jeito de me cortejar,_

_Que nem mestre-sala_

_Meu branco retinto, malandro distinto,_

_Será que é instinto_

_Mas quando te vejo enfeito meu beijo, retoco o batom._

_A sensualidade da raça é um dom_

_É você, meu ébano, é tudo de bom!!_

Milo saia naquele exato momento da casa de Escorpião. Apanhou as chaves de seu Porsche vermelho e logo foi até o veículo.

Milo: -Aiai, hoje é... terça, certo? Eu marquei com a Thais ou com a Laís? -com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, ele tentava se recordar. -Droga, será que foi com a Vanessa?

Ele resolve deixar esse assunto desconfortável para depois. Adentra o automóvel e já liga o som.

Há alguns metros do Santuário, no centro da cidade local, ele resolve entrar em uma rua movimentada. Propositalmente, ele diminui a velocidade. Moças o olham de cima a baixo e suspiram. Escorpião sorri largamente.

Milo: -_Todo mundo gosta de mim_ (4x)

_Eu sei que eu sou bonito, divertido e inteligente_

_Só não sei como é que eu pude conquistar toda essa gente_

_É uma coisa tão gostosa e todo dia eu agradeço_

_É tão bom sentir-se amado, mas no fundo, eu mereço_

_Todo mundo gosta de mim _(4x)

_E conforme eu vou andando eu vou parando e dando a mão_

_Pras pessoas que me chamam e confessam sua paixão_

_É polícia, é bandido, é bacana, é fudido_

_Todo mundo dá um sorriso e me olha enternecido_

(solo)

_Todo mundo gosta de mim_ (4x)

_E até a roupa que eu uso todo mundo quer usar_

_Mesmo a que está no meu corpo, às vezes tenho que tirar_

_Alguns vêm me dar dinheiro, alguns querem me tocar_

_As meninas pedem beijo e sempre querem me abraçar_

(solo)

_Eu não sei se é o meu cheiro, que é gostoso pra danar_

_Até quando eu solto um peido, todo mundo quer cheirar_

_Pode ser minha simpatia, o meu corpo, ou o meu olhar_

_Mas o fato é que eu não encontro quem não canse de me amar_

_Todo mundo gosta de mim_ (4x).

Algumas horas depois, naquele mesmo local onde Milo passara à tarde, um homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes claros, estava ajeitado numa cadeira em um boteco de esquina. Logo, Capricórnio adentra o local e avista o bêbado. Eis que lhe surge à mente quem é aquele homem.

Shura: -Kanon?! Caracas, você tá bem?

Saga: -Quêêêê Kaanon o quêê! -ele empurra Shura, que já tentava auxilia-lo.

Shura: -Ah, ta. Você é o Saga. Foi mal. -gota. -O quê foi dessa vez?

Saga: -S...sabe a Caroline?

Shura: _Fruta que caiu, eu não lembro de poha nenhuma que ele ta falando._ -Claaaaro! A boa e velha Caroline! -tapeia amigavelmente o amigo nas costas, porém este cai da cadeira. -Como é que ela vai?

Saga: -Eeeela me trocou! Aquela v..adia! -ele cuspia e falava estupidamente, e se joga na gola da camiseta de Capricórnio.

Shura: -Putz, cara! Você ta com um bafo horrível de cachaça! Vai come um Trident, vai! -e assim, Shura o abandona ali, às moscas. Ou quase.

Saga: -_Garçom, aqui..._

Jabu: -Eu?

Saga: _-...nessa mesa de bar_

_Você já cansou de escutar, centenas de casos de amor _

_Garçom, no bar, todo mundo é igual _

_Meu caso é mais um, é banal, mas preste atenção por favor _

_Saiba que o meu grande amor hoje vai se casar _

_E mandou uma carta pra me avisar_

_Deixou em pedaços o meu coração _

_E pra matar a tristeza, só mesa de bar_

_Quero tomar todas, vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar no sono, me deite no chão _

_Garçom, eu sei, eu tô enchendo o saco _

_Mas todo bebum fica chato _

_Valente e tem toda a razão _

_Garçom, mas eu só quero chorar _

_Eu vou minha conta pagar _

_Por isso eu lhe peço atenção _

_Saiba que o meu grande amor hoje vai se casar _

_E mandou uma carta pra me avisar_

_Deixou em pedaços o meu coração _

_E pra matar a tristeza, só mesa de bar_

_Quero tomar todas, vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar no sono, me deite no chão._

Assim que pronuncia as últimas palavras, ele derruba um pouco de cerveja na mesa e acaba escorregando o braço nela, fazendo com que seu corpo tombasse no chão e todos os presentes começassem a gargalhar.

Mais uma bela manhã de sol. Saori abriu paulatinamente os olhos claros e sorriu. _Que sono agradável!, _confessou ela aos seus botões. Levantou-se, e assim abriu as cortinas da enorme janela. Logo, pôde ouvir batidas bruscas na porta branca.

Seiya: -Abra isso aqui!

Saori: -Calma, Seiya... -ela abre, e este adentra o cômodo com certa fúria, e já anda em círculos, aparentemente nervoso. -O que foi?

Seiya: -O que você fez ontem à noite?

Saori: -O quêê?!

Seiya: -Um certo alguém me disse que viu você com o Jabu em frente ao cinema ontem à noite.

Saori: -Seiya!! -exclamou ela, sem acreditar em sua falta de confiança. -Você sabe muito bem que ontem à noite eu fui dormir mais cedo porque estava com uma dor de cabeça tremenda.

Seiya: -Pff...

Saori: -Se ainda tivessem me visto com o Shaka ou com o Milo...

Seiya: -Já cansei de suas mentiras, Saori.

Saori: -Quê mentiras? Está é a primeira vez que você desconfia de mim!

Seiya: -Er...

Saori: -Eu que já cansei de você... -ela faz menção de sair, mas Pégaso segura seu braço fortemente, até os nós de seus dedos tornarem-se brancos.

Seiya: -Você não vai responder à minha pergunta?

Saori: -Chega!! -ela desvencilha-se dele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Seiya: -O qu...

Saori: -_Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada_

_É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada_

_Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito_

_É gritar comigo..._

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber!_

_Mas sem mim você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados, amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_A sua dona chegou..._

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando _(4x)

_Siti, junto_

_Sentado, calado_ (2x)

_Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada_

_É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada_

_Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito_

_É gritar comigo..._

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber!_

_Mas sem mim você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados, amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_Que a sua dona chegou..._

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando _(4x)

_Siti, junto_

_Sentado, calado _(2x)

_Você gosta de mandar_

_Você só me faz sofrer_

_Você só sabe gritar_

_E grita sem saber!_

_Mas sem mim você não vive_

_Sem meus cuidados, amor_

_Fala baixinho comigo_

_A sua dona chegou..._

_Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona tá chamando _(4x)

_Vem aqui..._

_Siti, junto_

_Sentado, calado _(2x).

Seiya franze o cenho, ao ver que Saori abriu a porta, e com um gesto de sua mão, mencionou que ele se retirasse. E assim o fez, abandonando ali uma chorosa Saori.

Marin estava muito bem casada com Aiolia. Naquela tarde, ela estava em frente ao fogão, trajando um avental bordado de lírios púrpura e delicadas margaridas. Leão a abraçou por trás e lhe beijou a nuca. Ela sorriu e se virou para ele.

Aiolia: -O quê ta fazendo, meu amor?

Marin: -Nosso almoço. _Spaguetti._

Aiolia: -Huumm... -ele lambeu os beiços, como uma criança sapeca diante de um bolo de chocolate. -Por que não descansa um pouco? Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Marin: -Hein? O que é?

Aiolia: -Uma coisinha...

Ainda limpando as mãos com um pano de prato bege, ela vai até a sala, e estaca ali na porta. Fitou longamente o objeto que estava posicionado em cima do sofá.

Marin: -Aiolia... -ele surge ao seu lado, com os sulcos labiais repletos de molho de tomate. -De quem é esse violão?

Aiolia: -Meu. -ela limpa sua boca carinhosamente.

Marin: -E desde quando você sabe tocar violão?

Aiolia: -Desde sempre! -ele apanha o instrumento e a convida para que se sente no sofá.

Marin: -Vai tocar para mim?

Aiolia: -Óbvio! -os olhos de Marin brilham. Ele se acomoda no chão.

Marin: -Err... -ela corou, assim que ele começou.

Aiolia: -_I can see how you are beautifull, can you feel my eyes on you,_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright_

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me..._

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana(can you)?_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_

_I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please..._

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see?_

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well_

_anyway "I would any day die for you",_

_(I write on paper & erased away)_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you..._

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please..._

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see?_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scenery over again..._

(solo)

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please..._

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see?_

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you..._

_I'm shy can't you..._

_I'm shy can't you see?_

Marin: -Aiolia, foi... -seus olhos lacrimejam. -Lindo! Obrigada. -e o abraça romanticamente.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Capricórnio... Shura cochila tranqüilamente. Até que ele ouve um barulho de chaves, e logo vê Shina entrar com uma roupa chique, cabelo bagunçado e sandálias nas mãos.

Shura: -Shina, o que... ai. -sua cabeça doía. -Onde você estava?

Shina: -Eu? Ah, bem, hehe, er...

Shura: -_Que cocê foi fazê no mato, senhorita Shina?_

_Que cocê foi fazê no mato?_

Shina: -_Eu precisava córta lenha, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Eu precisava córta lenha._

Shura: -_Quem é que tava lá com você, senhorita Shina?_

_Quem é que tava lá com você?_

Shina: -_Era a bicha do Afrodite, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Era a bicha do Afrodite._

Shura: -_Eu nunca vi bicha di culote, senhorita Shina_

_Eu nunca vi bicha di culote._

Shina: -_Era a saia dela amarrada nas perna, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Era a saia dela amarrada nas perna._

Shura: -_Eu nunca vi bicha di bigode, senhorita Shina_

_Eu nunca vi bicha di bigode._

Shina: -_Ela tava comendo jamelão, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Ela tava comendo jamelão._

Shura: -_No mês de setembro num dá jamelão, senhorita Shina_

_No mês de setembro num dá jamelão._

Shina: -_Foi uns que deu fora do tempo, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Foi uns que deu fora do tempo._

Shura: -_Então vá buscar uns que eu quero ver, senhorita Shina_

_Então vá buscar uns que eu quero ver._

Shina: -_Os passarinho comeram tudo, Shurinha, meu bem_

_Os passarinho comeram tudo._

Shura: -_Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça, senhorita Shina_

_Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça._

Shina: -_Que cocê vai fazê com o resto, Shurinha, meu bem?_

_Que cocê vai fazê com o resto?_

Shura: -_O resto? Pode deixar que eu aproveito!_

Ikki e Shun estavam descendo as escadarias do Salão de Athena tranqüilamente. Até que Ikki tem uma péééssima idéia.

Shun: -Hein?!

Dorachan: -Desculpe o exagero... - apaga a palavra "péééssima". -Err... Pronto. "não muito boa". Ta melhor?

Shun: -Menos assustador, eu diria...

Onde estávamos? Ah, sim! Até que Ikki tem uma idéia não muito boa.

Ikki: -Hey, vamos espiar o que aquela coisa ta fazendo?

Shun: -Pretende ir até a janela do banheiro da srta. Saori?

Ikki: -Não, eu tou falando do Afrodite. Vamos até o jardim dele. À essa hora, ele deve ta regando as florzinhas dele.

Shun: -Ikki, meu irmão... como você sabe a rotina do Afrodite?

Ikki: -Err... você vem comigo ou não?

Shun: -Sei não... lembra-se da última vez que nós fizemos isso? Há um ano atrás?

Flashback

Shun e seu amado irmão Ikki de Phoenix caminhavam do Salão de Athena até a Casa de Peixes. Só que eles se esqueceram que era naquela época que estava ocorrendo aquele surto do musical. Resultado: os dois, mais Milo e Camus, dançaram a e cantaram junto com Afrodite, nada mais, nada menos que... I Will Survive.

Fim do Flashback

Andrômeda sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Shun: -Se lembrou? -ele olha ao seu redor e não encontra o irmão. -Ikki? Cadê você?!

Ikki: -Tou aqui no monitor, vendo o flashback... -ele inclina a cabeça. -Lembreeei! Quê que tem?

Shun: -Ah, ta. -gota. -E se acontecer de novo? Ou algo pior?

Ikki: -Que naaada! Vamu lá, vai!

E eles vão...

Ao se aproximarem, eles ouvem uma voz característica perambulando no ar. Outro arrepio invade o esguio corpo de Shun.

Shun: -Ikkiii!! -seus olhos lacrimejam.

Ikki: -Vam...

Tarde demais...

Afrodite: -_I'm coming out_

_I'm coming..._

_I'm coming out_

_I'm coming out_

_I'm coming out_

_I'm coming out._

Ikki, Shun e Afrodite: -_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show._

Afrodite: -_There's a new me coming out_

_And I just had to live_

_And I wanna give_

_I'm completely positive_

_I think this time around_

_I am gonna do it_

_Like you never do it_

_Like you never knew it_

_Ooh, I'll make it through!_

Ikki e Shun: -_The time has come for me_

_To break out of the shell_

_I have to shout_

_That I'm coming out!_

Ikki, Shun e Afrodite: -_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_I got to let it show._

Ikki e Shun (Afrodite): -_I'm coming out (I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show (I'm coming)_

_I'm coming out (I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_I got to let it show._

Afrodite: -_I've got to show the world_

_All that I wanna be_

_And all my billities_

_Ther's so much more to me_

_Somehow, I have to make them_

_Just understand_

_I got it well in hand_

_And, oh, how I've planned!_

Ikki e Shun: -_I'm spreadin' love_

_There's no need to fear_

_And I just feel so glad_

_Everytime I hear:_

Ikki e Shun (Afrodite): -_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out (I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show (I'm coming)_

_I'm coming out (I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show._

(solo)

Ikki e Shun (Afrodite): -_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show (I want the world to know...)_

_I'm coming out (Got to let it show)_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show!_

_I'm coming out (I, I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show(I want the world to know, got to let it show)_

_I'm coming out(I, I, I, I'm coming)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show (I'm coming out)_

_I'm coming out_

_I want the world to know_

_Got to let it show_

_I'm coming out (I'm coming, coming...)_

_I want the world to know (out)_

_Got to let it show(I want the world to know, got to let it show)_

Afrodite: -_I, I'm coming... __OUT!!_ -e os três fazem pose.

Mais à noite, no mesmo dia... Aiolia está relaxado em sua poltrona reclinável lendo um livro, quando Marin adentra a sala com um vestido vermelho, justo e curto. Cabelos presos com mechas soltas sobre as bochechas e lábios rosados. Ela senta-se no colo de Aiolia e sussurra em seu ouvido.

Marin: -...canta pra mim de novo? -ele sorri largamente.

Aiolia: -Claro, meu amor! -ele apanha o violão. -_I can see..._

Marin: -Não! -ela solta um riso abafado com as mãos, tímido. -Eu quero outra. -e tapeia levemente o ombro dele.

Aiolia: -Outra... -ele inclina levemente a cabeça. -Ah, sim! Eu tenho outra música pra tocar pra você.

Marin: -Êêê! -ela senta-se no sofá, e ele continua na poltrona.

Aiolia: -_Meninaaaaa te amo tantuuuu!_

_Aaaamo vocêê!_

_Daria tudooo, daria o muundo!_

_Sóóóó por vocêê..._

_Agora, sai do meu pé! Vai ti fudê!_

_Te amo o caralho, eu só queria te comê!_

_Agora, sai do meu pé! Vai ti fudê!_

_Te amo o caralho, eu só queria te comê!_

_Comêêêêê Vocêêêê! _(4x)

_Meninaaaa, me perdoe!_

_Eu não queriaaaa dizer aquiilo!_

_Estava loucoooo, foi um distúúrbio!_

_Aaaamo vocêê..._

_Quem tem dinheiro come, quem não tem bate punheta!_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta!_

_Quem tem dinheiro come, quem não tem bate punheta!_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta!_

_Comêêêêê Vocêêêê!_ (4x)

_A punhetaaaa bem batiida!_

_Pela mããão do punheteeiro!_

_Faz o sangueee correr depreessa!_

_E o braçooo ficar ligeeiro..._

_Quem tem dinheiro come, quem não tem bate punheta!_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta!_

_Quem tem dinheiro come, quem não tem bate punheta!_

_Menina de dez anos já tem pêlo na buceta!_

_Comêêêêê Vocêêêê!_ (4x)

Marin: -AIOLIA!! -ela se levanta e mete-lhe a mão na cara, e assim sai correndo da Casa de Leão.

Aiolia: -Mas o que foi que eu fiz?!

Logo na tarde do dia seguinte... Saori resolve fazer um show para homenagear aqueles dias tão especiais. Afinal, esses tempos de tanta inspiração não podem ser desperdiçados, não é? Logo, sobem ao palco uma banda formada pelos Cavaleiros de Bronze: Seiya (vocal), Shiryu (guitarra), Hyoga (baixo), Shun (teclado) e Ikki (bateria).

Seiya: -Boa tarde, galera do Santuário!! -enquanto os rapazes terminavam a instalação dos equipamentos, Seiya se pronunciava.

Shiryu: -Pode começar. -disse o chinês, acenando para o amigo.

Seiya: -_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões._

Shiryu: -_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos._

Seiya: -_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres como você_

_Me levam sempre onde querem..._

Shiryu e Seiya: -_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos, como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só... garotos._

Seiya: -_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_Eu já não me importo comigo._

Shiryu: -_Então são mãos e braços_

_Beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e seus laços_

_São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço._

Seiya: -_Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os seus passos._

Shiryu e Seiya: -_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos, como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só... garotos._

(solo)

Shiryu e Seiya: -_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos, como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só..._

_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos, como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher..._

_São só... garotos._

Aplausos, assovios e gritos. Ótimo show, por sinal. Seiya acenou para que os rapazes recolhessem os instrumentos. Assim que Ikki sai levando o último prato da bateria, Milo adentra o palco, seguido por Shura, Aiolia, Saga e Kanon. Escorpião solta uma reboladinha e começa.

Milo: -_Esse beijo da tua boca tem sabor de fruta fresca_

_O toque dos teus lábios não sai da minha cabeça._

Shura: -_Esse beijo com que sonho quando a brisa me refresca_

_Que me leva até o céu e a terra me regressa._

Aiolia: -_Minhalma reza e reza, mas sei que não tenho cura_

_A lembrança do teu beijo quase me leva a loucura!_

Todos: -_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

Saga: -_Você é minha prometida, a menina dos meus olhos_

_Quem me adoça a vida, quem afugenta meus medos._

Kanon: -_A mais linda das mulheres, a mais bela dentre as flores_

_A fortuna que eu espero num arco-íris de cores._

Todos: -_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

(solo)

Milo: -_E que digam nos jornais que eu te quero de verdade_

_Nas rádios, na novela e em toda parte da cidade._

Aiolia: -_Vai estar num outdoor, como você não há nenhuma_

Saga e Kanon: -_Que digam em toda China, que digam até na LUA!_

Todos: -_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

Todos: -_Guararé, guararé, guararé, guararé, guararé,_

_guararé, guararé..._

Shura: -_Nunca esqueça que eu não te esquecerei!_

Todos: -_Hay!_

(solo)

Todos: -_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

_Sim, sim, sim! Esse amor é tão profundo!_

_Você é minha prometida! Eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo!_

Mesmo depois de toda a agitação daquela tarde, Seiya estava disposto a desculpar-se de Saori pelo que fizera outro dia ainda aquela noite. Saori adentrou seu quarto escuro e acendeu a luz amarelada. Seu coração disparou quando avistou Pégaso deitado na beira de sua cama de lençóis celestiais.

Saori: -Seiya! O qu...

Seiya: -_Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo que puder_

_Pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes_

_Tem algumas coisas que acontecem _

_Que é você quem tem que resolver..._

_Acho graça quando às vezes, louca_

_Você perde a pose e diz foi sem querer._

_Quantas vezes no seu canto, em silêncio, você busca o meu olhar_

_E me fala sem palavras que me ama_

_Tudo bem, tá tudo certo_

_De repente você põe a mão por dentro e arranca o mal pela raiz_

_Você sabe como me fazer feliz..._

_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração_

_As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos_

_Duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo de viver_

_Estou morrendo de vontade de você!_

(solo)

_Quantas vezes no seu canto, em silêncio, você busca o meu olhar_

_E me fala sem palavras que me ama_

_Tudo bem, tá tudo certo_

_De repente você põe a mão por dentro e arranca o mal pela raiz_

_Você sabe como me fazer feliz..._

_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração_

_As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos_

_Duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo de viver_

_Estou morrendo de vontade de você!_

_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração_

_As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos_

_Duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo de viver_

_Estou morrendo de vontade de você!_

_Carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração_

_As metades da laranja, dois amantes, dois irmãos_

_Duas forças que se atraem sonho lindo de viver_

_Estou morrendo de vontade de você!_

Saori de repente sente seus olhos marejarem. Logo, sente os lábios de Seiya tocando nos seus. Suas mãos tocando nas dele. Seu coração próximo ao dele. E então...

Aiolia chega de mansinho perto da porta do seu quarto, onde está Marin, deitada em sua cama de lençóis de algodão puro e fronhas de finíssima seda. Ela percebe sua presença e o fuzila com o olhar. Mesmo intimidado com aquilo, Leão não se dá por vencido e adentra o quarto com o cenho franzido.

Marin: -Eu não lhe disse que não quero vê-lo pelos próximos dez séculos?!

Aiolia: -Posso... me desculpar?!

Marin: -... -com os lábios tremendo levemente, ela não sabe o que dizer.

Aiolia: -_Quem um dia irá dizer_

_Que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?_

_E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?_

_Aiolia abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar_

_Ficou deitado e viu que horas eram._

_Enquanto Marin tomava um conhaque_

_Noutro canto da cidade, como eles disseram._

_Marin e Aiolia um dia se encontraram sem querer_

_E conversaram muito mesmo pra tentar se conhecer_

_Foi um carinha do cursinho do Aiolia que disse:_

"_Tem uma festa legal e a gente quer se divertir."_

_Festa estranha, com gente esquisita:_

"_Eu não estou legal. Não agüento mais birita."_

_E a Marin riu e quis saber um pouco mais_

_Sobre o boyzinho que tentava impressionar._

_E o Aiolia, meio tonto, só pensava em ir p'rá casa:_

"_É quase duas eu vou me ferrar."_

_Marin e Aiolia trocaram telefone_

_Depois telefonaram e decidiram se encontrar._

_O Aiolia sugeriu uma lanchonete_

_Mas a Marin queria ver o filme do Godard._

_Se encontraram então no parque da cidade_

_A Marin de moto e o Aiolia de "camelo."_

_O Aiolia achou estranho e melhor não comentar_

_Mas a menina tinha tinta no cabelo._

_Marin e Aiolia eram nada parecidos_

_Ela era de Leão _(?)_ e ele tinha dezesseis._

_Ela fazia Medicina e falava alemão_

_E ele ainda nas aulinhas de inglês._

_Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus_

_De Van Gogh e dos Mutantes_

_De Caetano e de Rimbaud._

_E o Aiolia gostava de novela_

_E jogava futebol de botão com seu avô._

_Ela falava coisas sobre o Planalto Central_

_Também magia e meditação._

_E o Aiolia ainda estava_

_No esquema "escola-cinema-clube-televisão"._

_E, mesmo com tudo diferente,_

_Veio mesmo, de repente,_

_Uma vontade de se ver_

_E os dois se encontravam todo dia_

_E a vontade crescia,_

_Como tinha de ser._

_Marin e Aiolia fizeram natação, fotografia,_

_Teatro, artesanato e foram viajar._

_A Marin explicava p'ro Aiolia_

_Coisas sobre o céu, a terra, a água e o ar._

_Ele aprendeu a beber, deixou o cabelo crescer_

_E decidiu trabalhar;_

_E ela se formou no mesmo mês_

_Em que ele passou no vestibular._

_E os dois comemoraram juntos_

_E também brigaram juntos, muitas vezes depois._

_E todo mundo diz que ele completa ela e vice-versa_

_Que nem feijão com arroz._

_Construíram uma casa uns dois anos atrás,_

_Mais ou menos quando os gêmeos vieram._

_Batalharam grana e seguraram legal_

_A barra mais pesada que tiveram._

_Marin e Aiolia voltaram p'rá Brasília_

_E a nossa amizade dá saudade no verão._

_Só que nessas férias não vão viajar_

_Porque o filhinho do Aiolia_

_Tá de recuperação._

_E quem um dia irá dizer_

_Que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?_

_E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?_

Marin soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada e fitou Aiolia, com os olhos brilhando. E ele também.

Dia seguinte. Tarde chuvosa. Milo olhava pela janela, desanimado. Espirrou mais uma vez. Aquele resfriado tinha que atacar justo agora? Suspirou. Apanhou seu celular e digitou alguns números.

Mais tarde, Camus e Máscara da Morte chegam na Casa de Escorpião para fazerem uma agradável companhia ao amigo desabilitado. Eles não tinham o que fazer, então, combinaram do Máscara trazer alguns filmes, Camus algo para beber e Milo arranjaria a pipoca.

Milo: -Mas, fala ae Deathmask. O quê que você trouxe aí de "bão"?

Mephisto: -Hum... Eu arranjei "_Todo Mundo em Pânico 3_" e "_O Grito_".

Milo: -Uiaaaaa! Que legal! Dá aqui pra eu colocar no DVD. -ele apanha os CD's, mas como é desastrado (lê-se retardado) desde nascença, acaba derrubando os CD's no chão, arranhando-os.

Camus: -Beeeeem, Milo! -aplaude. -O que vamos assistir agora?

Milo: -Ai, relaxa véio! Põe ai no vídeo pra ver se o barato funciona.

Aquário introduz o DVD no aparelho. Tela negra.

Mephisto: -Imprestável! Tinha que ser o Miro!

Milo: -Foi sem querer quereeendo!

Camus: -Ta, ta, ta, ta... TA!

Todos: -... -gota.

Milo: -E a culpa é toda sua, Kamus!

Kamus: -_Nani_?! Mas eu não fiz nada!

Mephisto: -Foi você que derrubou os CD's no chão, Miro!

Milo: -Ah, ninguém mandou o Mephisto deixar eu pegar os DVD's quando estava empolgado!

Depois de algumas horas de discussão, todos resolveram sentar-se no sofá e ficarem conversando.

Até que, subitamente, Milo põe-se de pé no sofá e começa a farejar o ar.

Mephisto: -Quê que foi, cara?

Camus: -Deixa de ser tosco e senta aí!

Milo: -Vocês não estão sentindo?

Mephisto: -O quê? -Carlo fareja o ar com apetite, juntamente com Camus.

Camus: -Agora, que você falou, eu tou sentindo...

Milo: -Eu não disse? -gaba-se ele, fazendo pose de machão.

Mephisto: -E é cheiro de...

Todos: -PIPOCAAAAAA!!

E assim, os três começam a pular no sofá, fazendo caretas engraçadas e infantis, além de jogarem pipocas um na boca do outro.

Milo: -_Mamãe diz que pipoca é besteira_

_Que não fede nem cheira_

_Que não tem gosto de nada._

Mephisto: -_Vai ver que ela ta meio boboca_

_Eu sou movido a pipoca_

_À base de tonelada!_

Camus: -_Diz que é pra eu devorar o almoço_

_E que pipoca eu não posso_

_Pipoca eu como até o caroço_

_Sem a tal tenho um troço!_

Todos: -_Pipoca! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

_Cheiro de pipoca tá rolando no ar!_

_Pipoca! Uooobaa!_

_Comendo o dia inteiro, esparramando no sofá!_

Milo: -_Eu sei que é importante comer_

_Pra eu me desenvolver_

_Ficar mais forte que um touro. _(N.A.: O que o Deba tem a ver com isso? o.O)

Camus: -_Mas importante mesmo é pipoca_

_E a mamãe não suporta_

_Isso é um estouro!_

Mephisto: -_Eu gosto quando vou ao cinema_

_Adoro quando namoro!_

_Miro: -Mamãe me da uma pipoca_

_Por que se não eu choro_

_Me dá que eu nunca mais choro..._

Todos: -_AI, MAMÃÃÃE!_

Todos: -_Pipoca! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

_Cheiro de pipoca tá rolando no ar!_

_Pipoca! Uooobaa!_

_Comendo o dia inteiro, esparramando no sofá!_

_Pipoca! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

_Cheiro de pipoca tá rolando no ar!_

_Pipoca! Uooobaa!_

_Comendo o dia inteiro, esparramando no so-fá!!_

Aquela semana estava sendo bem agitada para Aldebaran de Touro! Depois de passar um mês no Brasil, ele trouxe sua prima para passar as férias no Santuário. E logo chamou, para fazerem as honras à jovem: Milo, Shaka e Mu.

Aldebaran: -Ela já está vindo. Esperem só mais um minuto.

Os três estavam acomodados no sofá, apenas esperando para que ela adentre o cômodo.

Aldebaran: -Amigos... esta aqui é minha prima, Gislaine.

Que horror... Mu esbugalha os olhos, Milo tem um acesso de gargalhadas e Shaka tem ânsia de vômito. A garota apenas sorria, tentando manter uma expressão serena e alegre.

Aldebaran: -Ei, rapazes. Vou até a cozinha pega algumas caipirinhas e já volto.

Gislaine: -Enquanto isso... eu vou por um sonzinho... gatões! Hihihi! -eles se entreolham.

E para a desgraça deles, o "sonzinho" começa:

"_É som de pretooo, de faveladooo, mas quando toca, ninguém fica paradooo!_"

"_Se ela dança, eu danço..._" (que repertório maravilhoso)

"_Se me vê agarrado com ela..._"

Milo: _-...separa que é briga, ta ligado!_

Mu: -_Ela quer um carinho gostoso_

_Um bico, dois soco e três cruzado!_

Shaka: -_Tá com pena? leva ela pra casa_

_Porque nem de graça eu quero essa mulher!_

Todos: -_Caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é..._

Milo: -_Se me vê agarrado com ela_

_Separa que é briga, ta ligado!_

Mu: -_Ela quer um carinho gostoso_

_Um bico, dois soco e três cruzado!_

Shaka: -_Tá com pena? leva ela pra casa_

_Porque nem de graça eu quero essa mulher!_

Todos: -_Caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é..._

Milo: -_Caolha, nariz de tomada, sem bunda, perneta_

Mu: -_Corpo de minhoca, banguela, orelhuda, tem unha encravada_

Shaka: -_Com peito caído e um caroço nas costas..._

Milo: -_Ih gente! Capina, despença_

_Cai fora, vai embora_

_Se não vai dança!_

Mu: -_Chamei dois guerreiros_

_Bispo Macedo o Cumpadre Quevedo pra te exorcisar._

_Oi, vaza!_

Milo: -_Tchu, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu!_

_Tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu!_

Shaka: -_Fede mais que um urubu,_

_Canhão! Vou falar bem curto e grosso contigo, hein..._

Mu: -_Já falei pra vaza!_

_Coisa igual nunca se viu..._

Miro: -_Oh vai pra...Puxa! Tu é feia!_

Gislaine: -_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

_Eu sou a dona Gigi_

_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

_Esse aqui é meu esposo._

_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

Milo: -_Esse aí é seu esposo?_

Gislaine: -_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

_É sim!_

Milo: -_Se me vê agarrado com ela_

_Separa que é briga, ta ligado!_

Mu: -_Ela quer um carinho gostoso_

_Um bico, dois soco e três cruzado!_

Shaka: -_Tá com pena? leva ela pra casa_

_Porque nem de graça eu quero essa mulher!_

Todos: -_Caçadores estão na pista pra dizer como ela é..._

Milo: -_Caolha, nariz de tomada, sem bunda, perneta_

Mu: -_Corpo de minhoca, banguela, orelhuda, tem unha encravada_

Shaka: -_Com peito caído e um caroço nas costas..._

Milo: -_Ih gente! Capina, despença_

_Cai fora, vai embora_

_Se não vai dança!_

Mu: -_Chamei dois guerreiros_

_Bispo Macedo o Cumpadre Quevedo pra te exorcisar._

_Oi, vaza!_

Milo: -_Tchu, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu!_

_Tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu tcha, tchu tchu!_

Shaka: -_Fede mais que um urubu,_

_Canhão! Vou falar bem curto e grosso contigo, hein..._

Mu: -_Já falei pra vaza!_

_Coisa igual nunca se viu..._

Miro: -_Oh vai pra...Puxa! Tu é feia!_

Gislaine: -_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

_Eu sou a dona Gigi!_

_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

Milo: -_Puxa! Tu é feia!_

Gislaine: -_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

_Esse aqui é meu esposo!_

_Ih Dasqui Dasqui Dasqui Ih_

Shaka: -_Vou falar bem curto e grosso contigo, hein..._

Naquela tarde, enquanto os meninos tiravam sarro com a cara da parente de Aldebaran, Aiolia e Shura iam às compras com Shina e Marin. Elas não fizeram questão, porém eles disseram que fora por segurança (aham, agora ciúme mudou de nome...).

Shina: -Que tal este aqui, hein Marin?!

Marin: -Perfeito! Vai lá no provador que eu te espero!

Elas estavam escolhendo alguns biquínis. Os rapazes apenas observavam de longe...

Shura: -Hey, Aiolia.

Aiolia: -Que é?

Shura: -Tem dois caras ali de olho nas meninas.

Aiolia: -Onde?!

Shura: -Naquele canto.

Aiolia: -Ah, palhaço! Vamos lá quebrar a cara deles!

Shura: -Espera, meu! Sabe o que é mais divertido?!

Aiolia: -Ir lá chutar o saco deles?! –olhinhos brilhando

Shura: -Não é isso. -gota. -Vamos mostrar a eles que elas já estão acompanhadas! Sacou?!

Aiolia: -Aaaah, ta! Por que não me falou antes?!

Shura: -...

Os dois aproximam-se de onde está Marin. Aiolia a abraça.

Shura: -Onde que foi a Shina?

Marin: -Ao provador. Por quê?

Aiolia e Shura: -Nada, hehe. -sorriso amarelo. Marin franze o cenho.

Logo que Shina sai do provador, Aiolia começa.

Aiolia: -_A dona Shina entrou na cabine_

_E foi vestir um biquíni legal._

Shura: -_Mas era tão pequenino o biquíni_

_Que a dona Shina até sente-se mal._

Caras: - _Ai, ai, ai, mas ficou sensacional!_ -os cavaleiros avançam nos enxeridos, porém voltam a tempo de continuarem a canção.

Eles: -_Era um biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Mau cabia na dona Shina_

_Biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Que na palma da mão se escondia._

Shura: -_A dona Shina, toda envergonhada_

_Não que sair da cabine assim._

Aiolia: -_Ficou com medo que a rapaziada_

_Olha-se tudo tim-tim por tim-tim._

Caras: -_Ai, ai, ai, a garota tá pra mim!_ -Capricórnio aplica-lhes uma Excalibur, enquanto Aioria apelou para a Cápsula do Poder.

Eles: -_Era um biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Mau cabia na dona Shina_

_Biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Que na palma da mão se escondia._

Aiolia: -_A dona Shina olhou-se no espelho_

_E fosse quase despida final._

Shura: -_Ficou com rosto todinho vermelho_

_E escondeu o maiô no dedão._

(solo)

Eles: -_Era um biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Mau cabia na dona Shina_

_Biquíni de bolinha amarelinha tão pequenininho_

_Que na palma da mão se escondia!_

Aiolia: -_Acabou toda folia..._

Shura: _-...Da mocinha da cabine._

Caras: -_Mas quem é que não queria_

_Ver a moça do biquíni?!_

Eles: -CALEM A BOCA!!

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do Santuário...

Aldebaran: -E então, eles acham que a culpa é minha!

Camus: -Uhum, mas... por que exatamente eles acham que a culpa é sua?

Touro estava andando pelos arredores, desabafando com Camus. Após a 'maldade' que os outros cavaleiros fizeram com Gislaine, a garota voltara traumatizada para o Brasil, e a família do guerreiro não estava nada contente com essa história.

Camus: -Calma, Deba. Vai dar tudo certo...

Aldebaran: -Você só diz isso! Porque não dá um conselho que preste? -Aquário franziu o cenho.

Camus: -Me desculpe se eu só estava tentando ajudar. -girou em seus calcanhares e o abandonou ali.

Aldebara: -Hey! Perae, Camus! É zueira! Ai, droga... o quê que eu faço?

Sozinho. Abandonado. Isolado. Agora, o mundo parecia grande, distante para Touro. Abaixou os olhos, deixando-os de encontro à grama verde e viva do local.

Aldebaran: -_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I´m home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_´Cause you know I´d walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_Tonight._

_It´s always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_Cause everything´s so wrong_

_And I don´t belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_´Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_´Cause you know I´d walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don´t want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don´t want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don´t..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I´m home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_´Cause you know I´d walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_´Cause you know I´d walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight..._

(N.A.: Caso alguém não tenha entendido, eu coloquei o Aldebaran cantando essa música pra fazer uma paródia quanto aquele cara do filme "As Branquelas", quando ele fica cantando essa música. Imaginem que hilário o Deba cantando e fazendo aquele gesto com a cabeça...)

Depois de mais um dia cheio de trabalho no Salão de Athena junto com Saori e Mu para decidirem as contas a pagar, Shura chega exausto na Casa de Capricórnio. Ele estaca, ali mesmo, na entrada. Logo avista Shina aos amassos com outro jovem. O rapaz ajeita-se e logo se empirulita dali. Shina olha para Shura, sem-graça, e tenta se explicar.

Shina: -Shura meu amor. Eu...

Shura: -_Ok baby, eu lembro que você já foi mais humilde, bem mais humilde!_

Shina: -??

Shura: -_O que será que está acontecendo com você?_

_Não consigo te entender, você tá me fazendo chorar_

_Será que o amor já não tem mais valor?_

_Será que o principio se perdeu do fim?_

_Por que será que tem que ser assim?_

_Não sei se você lembra, mas um dia a gente se amou..._

_Um dia o fogo queimou_

_Não consigo entender você, estrela..._

_Não sei se você lembra do primeiro beijo?_

_Daquele lugarejo... não sei se vai lembrar_

_São vários compromissos, são várias paradas_

_Que sou eu te pedindo pra ficar!_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê está ligada no que eu tou falando_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê está ligada no que eu tou mandando._

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê está ligada no que eu tou falando_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê está ligada no que eu tou mandando_

_Não sei se você lembra, mas um dia a gente se amou..._

_Um dia o fogo queimou_

_Não consigo entender você, estrela..._

_Não sei se você lembra do primeiro beijo?_

_Daquele lugarejo... não sei se vai lembrar_

_São vários compromissos, são várias paradas_

_Que sou eu te pedindo pra ficar!_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê tá ligada no que eu tou falando_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê tá ligada no que eu tou mandando._

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê tá ligada no que eu tou falando_

_Você já foi mais humilde_

_Cê tá ligada no que eu tou mandando..._

Shina: -...

Shura: -Não está?

Com os olhos abaixados, ela apanha suas sandálias e sai a passos rápidos e pesados da décima casa do Santuário.

Ainda naquelas semanas agitadas de ensaios para a nova banda composta pelos cavaleiros, um belo dia, Hyoga e Shun passeavam pelos corredores, até que escutam Seiya ensaiando sua voz "recém-nascida". Ele colocara uma música num videokê que instalaram em seu quarto. Os rapazes posicionaram-se silenciosamente no batente da porta e escutaram.

Seiya: -_Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green_

_You had a temper, like my jealousy_

_Too hot, too greedy_

_How could you leave me?_

_When I needed to possess you_

_I hated you, I loved you too... _-agora, Hyoga e Shun abrem a porta e continuam a música.

Shun e Hyoga: -_Bad dreams in the night,_

_They told me I was going to loose the fight_

_Leave behind my Wuthering, Wuthering,_

_Wuthering heights!_

Seiya: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, your Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window._

Shun e Hyoga: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window..._

Seiya: -_Oh, it gets dark, it gets lonely_

_On the other side from you_

_I pine a lot, I find the lot_

_Falls through without you_

_I'm coming back, love_

_Cruel Heathcliff_

_My one dream, my only master..._

Shun e Hyoga: -_Too long I roam in the night,_

_I'm coming back to his side to put it right_

_I'm coming home to Wuthering, Wuthering,_

_Wuthering heights!_

Seiya: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, your Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window._

Shun e Hyoga: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window..._

Seiya: -_Oh, let me have it,_

_Let me grab your soul away_

_Oh, let me have it,_

_Let me grab your soul away..._

Shun e Hyoga: -_...and, you know, it's me..._

Seiya: -_Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Yeaah!_

_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, your Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window._

_Shun & Hyoga: -Heathcliff,_

_It's me, Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window..._

Seiya: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, your Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold... oh nooooo!!_

(solo)

Seiya: -_Heathcliff,_

_It's me, your Cathy_

_I've come home, I'm so cold... __Yeah..._

(N.A.: Que tal imaginá-los cantando com uma voz aguda como a do Andre Mattos?!)

Após a decepcionante cena que teve com Shina, Shura logo saiu em disparada da Casa de Capricórnio. Sabia quem esteve com Shina, e logo iria tirar satisfações...

Ikki escuta batidas violentas na porta de seu quarto. Logo, levanta-se para abrir.

Ikki: -Já vai! Qu...

Sem dar tempo para uma resposta coerente, Shura adentra com fúria o quarto de Ikki e senta-se no banquinho de couro marrom que se posicionava de frente para a bateria do cavaleiro de Phoenix. As batidas estrondorosas logo ecoam por todo o quarto e corredor. Enquanto toca, Capricórnio cospe algumas palavras, de acordo com a melodia.

Shura: -_I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for_

_The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor_

_I need a minute to elaborate for everyone the_

_Everyday bullshit things that you have done!!_ -Ikki enfurece-se e o empurra do banco, sentando-se e continuando, assim, a música.

Ikki: -_Your impossible ego fuck is like a_

_Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue_

_You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart_

_I'll reach in and take a bite out of that_

_Shit you call a heart!_

Shura: -_Yeaah! Yeaah! Yeaaaah!_

Ikki: -_I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed_

_Made to feel miniscule_

_If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful_

_The only thing you really know about me is..._

_...that's all you'll ever know!!_ -Phoenix tropeça, deixando o banco livre para Shura.

Shura: -_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague me (yourself)_

_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague... yourself!!_

_I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell_

_I wanna understand why, but I'm hurting myself_

_I haven't seen a lotta reasons to stop it_

_I can't just drop it_

_I'm just a bastard, but at least I admit it_

_At least I admit it!!_ -com Capricórnio ainda na bateria, Ikki entra.

Ikki: -_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague me (yourself)_

_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague... yourself!!_

(solo)

Shura: -_Yeeeaaah!!_

_Kill __you, fuck you, I will never be you... Yeaaah!_

_Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you... Yeeaaah!!_

Ikki: -_I can't fuckin' take it anymore_

_A snap of the synapse_

_And now it's fuckin' war!!_

Shura: -_Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you... Yeeeaaaaaahh!!_

Ikki: -_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague me (yourself)!_

_Shura: -I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague me... yourself!_

_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you plague me (yourself)!_

_I know why you blame me_

_I know why you...plaague yourself!_

Ikki: -_Oh, I know why you blame yourself!_

_Oh, I know why you blame yourself!_

_Oh, I know why you blame yourself!_

_Oh, I know why you blame yourself!!_

(N.A.: Imaginem os dois tocando que nem o Joey! \\\o/)

A lua logo tomou o lugar do sol no céu límpido do Santuário, agora estrelado. Hyoga olhava tristemente para o brilho profundo das estrelas. Algumas batidas ecoam na porta de seu quarto provisório.

Hyoga: -Entre.

Shun: -Oi...

Cisne sorri para o amigo de tantos anos. Tantas batalhas, sofrimentos, guerras... parecia que tudo agora estava acabado. Andrômeda esboçou um sorriso tímido. Hyoga logo levantou-se da cama e apanhou seu MP3.

Hyoga: -Quer escolher a música?

Shun: -Adoraria! -seus olhos verdes brilharam.

Apertando alguns botões aqui e ali, Shun devolve o aparelho para Hyoga.

Shun: -Que tal esta?

Hyoga: -Excelente escolha! -e ele sorri de uma orelha à outra.

Apertando o "Play", Hyoga começa.

Hyoga: -_Mama, she has taught me well_

_Told me when I was young_

_"Son, your life's an open book_

_Don't close it 'fore its done"._

Shun: -"The brightest flame burns quickest"

That's what I heard her say

A son's heart's owned to mother

But I must find my way.

Hyoga e Shun: -_Let my heart go_

_Let your son grow_

_Mama, let my heart go_

_Let this heart be still._

Hyoga: -_Yeah, still._

Shun: -_Rebel, my new last name_

_Wild blood in my veins_

_Apron strings around my neck_

_The mark that still remains._

Hyoga: -_Left home at an early age_

_Of what I heard was wrong_

_I never asked forgiveness_

_But what I said is done._

Hyoga e Shun: -_Let my heart go_

_Let your son grow_

_Mama, let my heart go_

_Let this heart be still._

_Never I ask of you_

_But never I gave_

_But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave_

_Never I ask of you_

_But never I gave_

_But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave._

Hyoga: -_So let this heart be still..._

Shun: -_Mama, now I'm coming home_

_I'm not all you wished of me_

_But a mother's love for her son_

_Unspoken, help me be._

Hyoga: -_I took your love for granted_

_And all the things you said to me_

_I need your arms to welcome me_

_But a cold stone's all I see._

Hyoga e Shun: -_Let my heart go_

_Let your son grow_

_Mama, let my heart go_

_Let this heart be still._

Hyoga e Shun: -_Let my heart go_

_Mama, let my heart go_

_You never let my heart go_

_So let this heart be still._

_Ooooh..._

_Never I ask of you_

_But never I gave_

_But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave_

_Never I ask of you_

_But never I gave_

_But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave._

Hyoga: -_So let this heart be still..._ -e o brilho de uma lágrima ofuscou o brilho de uma estrela.

Em meio a lágrimas reprimidas e a soluços contidos, Shura largou-se no sofá da Casa de Capricórnio. Acabou, pensou ele. De que adianta viver, se não tenho aquela que eu amo ao meu lado? Desta vez, chorou. Esgoelou. Gritou. Gemeu. Quase morreu. Por fim, cantou...

Shura: -_Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away?_

_And how you said: "This is never over"?_

_I believed your every word and I guess you did too_

_But now you´re saying : "Hey, let´s think this over"._

_You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you_

_I have a feeling you don´t have the words._

_I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away_

_Don´t look back 'cause I am crying._

_I remember little things, you hardly ever do_

_Tell me why, I don´t know why it´s over._

_I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night_

_I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me._

_You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me_

_I have a feeling you don´t know what to do._

_I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while..._

_Why are you crying?_

_Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over, oooh_

_Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh_

_Tallulah, this could be... heaven_

_I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band_

_In love with her so it seems, he´s dancing with my beauty queen._

_Don´t even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye_

_But I know the feelings still alive_

…_still alive!_

(solo)

_I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now_

_I´ll always love you, no matter what you do._

_I´ll win you back for me if you give me a chance_

_But there is one thing you must understand._

_Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over, oooh_

_Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh_

_Tallulah, this could be..._

_Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over, oooh_

_Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh_

_Tallulah, this could be... _-e ele fecha seus olhos, mergulhando em uma profunda escuridão.

Já na tarde do dia seguinte... segundo dia de show das bandinhas do Santuário. Mais uma vez, Seiya sobe ao palco, acompanhado de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Sem mais delongas, ouve-se o grito de Seiya e Shiryu ecoar pelo palco.

Seiya e Shiryu: -_SEXO!!_

_Sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo! Eu quero sexo! Me dá sexo!_

Seiya: -_Hoje vai passar um filme na TV que eu já vi no cinema_

_Êpa!? Mutilaram o filme, cortaram uma cena._

_E só porque aparecia uma coisa que todo mundo conhece_

_E se não conhece ainda vai conhecer_

_E não tem nada de mais_

_Se a gente nasceu com uma vontade que nunca se satisfaz_

_Verdadeiro perigo na mente dos boçais_

_Corri pro quarto, acendi a luz_

_Olhei no espelho, o meu tava lá._

_Ainda bem que eu não tô na TV, senão iam ter que cortar!_

Shiryu: -_Uh!_

Seiya e Shiryu: -_Sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo!_

_Eu quero sexo! Me dá sexo!_

_Sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo!_

_Eu quero sexo!Vem cá sexo!_

Seiya: -_Bom, vá lá... vai ver que é pelas crianças_

_Mas quem essa besta pensa que é pra decidir?_

_Depois aprende por aí que nem eu aprendi_

_Tão distorcido que é uma sorte eu não ser pervertido._

_Voltei prá sala, vou ver o jornal_

_Quem sabe me deixam ver a situação geral._

_E é eleição, é inflação, corrupção e como tem ladrão_

_E assassino e terrorista e a guerra espacial!_

Shiryu: -_Socorro!_

Seiya e Shiryu: -_Eu quero sexo! Me dá sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo!_

_Sexo! Me dá sexo! Me dá sexo! Eu quero sexo!_

(solo)

Seiya e Shiryu: -_Sexo! __Eu quero sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo! Me dá sexo!_

_Me dá sexo! Eu quero sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo! Sexo!_

(solo)

Seiya e Shiryu: -_Sexo! __Eu quero sexo! Como é que eu fico sem sexo! Vem cá sexo!_

_Senta sexo! Vem cá sexo! Me dá sexo! Solta sexo!_ -e quando Shiryu dá a última palhetada em uma das cordas da guitarra verde com detalhes negros, Seiya se curva diante aos fãs recém-conquistados e extasiados.

Alguns minutos depois, vem aquele grupo de cinco rapazes, que se acomodam no palco, cada qual em sua posição. E quem começa? Óbvio que Escorpião!

Milo: -_A minha sorte grande_

_Foi você cair do céu_

_Minha paixão verdadeira!_

Shura: -_Viver a emoção_

_Ganhar teu coração_

_Pra ser feliz a vida inteira!_

Saga: -_É lindo o teu sorriso_

_O brilho dos teus olhos_

_Meu anjo querubim._

Kanon: -_Doce dos teus beijos_

_Calor dos teus braços_

_Perfume de jasmim._

Miro: -_Chegou no meu espaço_

_Mandando no pedaço_

_Com um amor que não é brincadeira!_

Aiolia: -_Pegou me deu um laço_

_Dançou bem no compasso_

_Que prazer... levantou poeira!_

Todos: -_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Levantou poeiraaaaa!!_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Levantou poeiraaaaa!!_

Milo: -_Chegou, não deu espaço_

_Mandando no pedaço_

_Com um amor que não é brincadeira!_

Aiolia: -_Pegou me deu um laço_

_Dançou bem no compasso_

_Que prazer... levantou poeira!_

Todos: -_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Levantou poeiraaaaa!!_

Saga: -_Eu quero ouvir você cantar._

Todos: -_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Levantou poeiraaaaa!!_

Kanon: -_Eu disse levantou poeira!_

Todos: -_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Poeiraaaaaaa_

_Levantou poeiraaaaa!!_

Já fazia algumas semanas que Saga estava saindo com uma amiga de seu irmão, Kanon. Afinal, ele precisava, de alguma forma, esquecer a tal da Caroline. E foi assim que ele começou a se envolver com Gabrielle. Uma jovem de... 18 anos!? Mas Saga não sabe disso! E Kanon também não, até o presente dia.

E foi no dia do show que Kanon contou ao irmão a idade da namorada. Estupefato, Saga resolve contar à ela que sabe a verdade.

Saga: -...Gabi?

Gabrielle: -Eu? -ela para de caminhar e segura as mãos calejadas do cavaleiro.

Saga: -Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Gabrielle: -Todas que você quiser, meu anjo. -e ele sorriu.

Saga: -Quantos anos você tem?

Gabrielle: -15. -ela franziu o cenho. -E você?

Saga: -Ué? Você não sabe a minha idade?

Gabrielle: -Não! -ela soltou uma risada tímida.

Ah, óbvio! Estava na cara que ela não sabia! Por isso estava saindo com ele!

Saga: -... -ele desviou o olhar dos olhos escuros e profundos da garota. Com as bochechas coradas, enfim respondeu. -28.

Gabrielle: -Huuum... -ela sustentou um olhar curioso com o cavaleiro. Ele fez uma cara sapeca. Ela não entendeu. Mas ele sim.

Saga: -_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_

_That's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but girl you're only a child!_

Gabrielle e Saga: -_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Saga: -_Take it easy._

Gabrielle: -_Take it easy!_

Saga: -_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy._

Gabrielle: -_Take it easy!_

Saga: -_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

Saga: -_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile._

Gabrielle: -_Smile..._

_But girl you're only a child!_

Gabrielle e Saga: -_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Saga: -_Take it easy._

Gabrielle: -_Take it easy!_

Saga: -_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy._

Gabrielle: -_Take it easy!_

Saga: -_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

Gabrielle e Saga: -_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Desta vez, ela que esboça um sorriso misterioso. De repente, com gestos rápidos, ela o prende na parede, e lhe tasca um beijo de alguns segundos. Ele, meio zonzo, olha para ela e indaga.

Saga: -O q...

Gabrielle: -Na na ni na não. -com o indicador, ela faz um sinal silenciador sobre os lábios do querido.

E ele sorri mais uma vez.

O dia nascia radiante e límpido nas redondezas do Santuário. Seiya piscou constantemente os olhos da cor do mais puro mel. Uma música. Sim, uma música não saía de sua cabeça. Precisava cantá-la. Mas não queria acordar Saori. Por isso, sussurrou.

Seiya: -_Estátuas e cofres e paredes pintadas_

_Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu_

_Uuh, ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar_

_Nada é fácil de entender._ -Saori despertou e fez questão de continuar a canção.

Saori: -_Dorme agora._

Seiya: -_Uuuh..._

Saori: -_É só o vento lá fora._

Seiya e Saori: -_Quero colo! Vou fugir de casa_

_Posso dormir aqui com vocês?_

_Estou com medo! Tive um pesadelo_

_Só vou voltar depois das três._

Seiya: -_Meu filho vai ter nome de santo_ (vai ter nome de Saint xD)

_Quero o nome mais bonito._

Seiya e Saori: -_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Porque se você parar para pensar_

_Na verdade não há..._

Saori: -_Me diz por que o céu é azul_

_Explica a grande fúria do mundo._

Seiya: -_São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim._

Saori: -_Eu moro com a minha mãe_

_Mas meu pai vem me visitar._

Seiya: -_Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém_

_Eu moro em qualquer lugar._

Saori: -_Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais._

_Eu moro com os meus pais._

Seiya e Saori: -_É preciso amar as pessoas_

_Como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Porque se você parar para pensar_

_Na verdade não há..._

Seiya: -_Sou uma gota d'água._

Saori: -_Sou um grão de areia._

Seiya: -_Você me diz que seus pais não entendem._

Saori: -_Mas você não entende seus pais._

Seiya: -_Você culpa seus pais por tudo_

_E isso é absurdo._

Saori: -_São crianças como você_

_O que você vai ser, quando você crescer?..._

Naquela tarde ensolarada, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Mu, Camus, Shaka e Máscara da Morte passeavam pelo shopping das redondezas. Foi quando, num relance, eles avistaram...

Aiolia: -Mas o que é aquilo? -seus olhos brilham.

Shura: -É um pássaro?

Milo: -É um avião? -aliás, os olhos de todos eles brilham.

Camus: -Não, seus idiotas. É só uma... -antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, ele é atropelado bruscamente pelos cavaleiros. -...banca da Playboy. Ai...

Eles: -Aaaaah... -se deliciam com as revistas.

Em um canto mais excluído, Milo encolhe-se e apanha uma revista velha e empoeirada, que estava esquecida em algum lugar daquela birosca. Ele folheia as páginas e admira a mulher da revista.

Milo: -Aaah, Dercy Gonçalves... -e ele baba sem parar.

Ele olha de soslaio para os lados. Faz meses - anos, diga-se de passagem - que ele está para comprar aquela revista. Ele apalpou seus bolsos. Nada. Suando frio, quase gemendo, ele tenta furtar a revista, enfiando-a embaixo de sua camiseta. A passos calmos e soltando assovios falsos, ele tenta chegar à saída da loja. Em vão. Logo, o ensurdecedor alarme de furto ecoa por quase todo o shopping. Três guardas surgem à volta dele.

Guarda: -Pois bem. É você que está tentando furtar... -o policial apanha a revista e ânsias violentas atingem seu corpo. -...uma playboy da Dercy Gonçalves? -ele joga a revista longe.

Milo: -Me devolve! É o último exemplar!!

Mu: -Milo! Você estava tentando roubar uma revista com a Dercy pelada?

Milo: -Não enche!

Shaka: -Ah, eu te avisei, meu amigo...

Mephisto: -_Não coma de boca aberta, não fale de boca cheia, não beba de barriga vazia._

Mu: -_Não fale da vida alheia, não julgue sem ter certeza e não apóie os cotovelos sobre a mesa._

Shaka: -_Não pare no acostamento, não passe pela direita, não passe debaixo de escada que dá azar._

Aiolia: -_Não cuspa no chão da rua, não cuspa pro alto, não deixe de dar descarga depois de usar._

Camus: -_Não use o nome de Deus em vão_

_Não use o nome de Deus em vão, irmão_

_Não use o nome de Deus em vão_

_Não use remédios sem orientação._

Shura: -_Sorria! Você tá sendo filmado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo observado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo controlado_

_'Cê tá sendo filmado! 'Cê tá sendo filmado!_

Mephisto: -_Sorria! Você tá sendo filmado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo observado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo controlado_

_'Cê tá sendo filmado! 'Cê tá sendo filmado!_

Mu: -_Não coma de boca aberta, não fale de boca cheia, não toque nos produtos se não for comprar._

Shaka: -_Não pise na grama, não faça xixi na cama, não ame quem não te ama._

Mu: -_Não ame quem não te ama!_

Aiolia: -_Não chame os elevadores em caso de incêndio._

Camus: -_Não entre no elevador sem antes verificar se o mesmo encontra-se neste andar._

Mephisto: -_Não chupe balas oferecidas por estranhos._

Shura: -_Não recuse um convite sem dizer obrigado._

Mu: -_Não diga palavras chulas na frente dos seus avós._

Shaka: -_Não fala com o motorista, apenas se necessário._

Aiolia: -_Não se deixe levar pelos instintos carnais._

Aiolia e Shura: -_Não desobedeça seus pais._

Camus: -_Não dê esmola aos mendigos._

Mephisto: -_Não dê comida aos animais._

_Não dê comida aos animais._

Camus: -_Não dê esmola aos mendigos._

Shura: -_Não coma de boca aberta, não fale de boca cheia._

Aiolia: -_Não dê na primeira noite, não coma a mulher do amigo!_

Mephisto: -_Sorria! Você tá sendo filmado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo observado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo controlado_

_'Cê tá sendo filmado! 'Cê tá sendo filmado!_

Mu: -_Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado!_

Shaka: -_Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado!_

Camus: -_Não use o nome de Deus em vão_

_Não use o nome de Deus em vão, irmão_

_Não use o nome de Deus em vão_

_Não use remédios sem orientação._

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Aiolia: -_Coma de boca aberta, coma de boca fechada, coma nos elevadores em caso de incêndio._

Shura: -_Coma nas escadas, coma no chão da rua, coma na grama, coma na cama._

Shura e Aiolia: -_Ame quem não te ama!_

Mu: -_Não recuse balas oferecidas por estranhos._

Shaka: -_Não dê esmola aos mendigos sem dizer obrigado._

Camus: -_Não chupe..._

Camus & Mephisto: -_Não chupe os animais!_

Mu: -_Não desobedeça aos seus instintos carnais._

Shaka: -_Não dê na primeira noite na frente dos seus avós._

Aiolia: -_Não use o nome de Deus se não for comprar._

Shura e Mephisto: -_Não coma a mulher do amigo sem antes verificar se o mesmo encontra-se neste andar!_

Shura: -_Sorria! Você tá sendo filmado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo observado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo controlado_

_'Cê tá sendo filmado! 'Cê tá sendo filmado!_

MM: -_Sorria! Você tá sendo filmado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo observado_

_Sorria! Você tá sendo controlado_

_'Cê tá sendo filmado! 'Cê tá sendo filmado!_

Mu: -_Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado!_

Shaka: -_Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado! Filmado!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Milo: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Policiais: -_Não se deixe levar!_

Mephisto: -_Sorria! Sorria..._

Pois é. Shura não ia deixar barato para Shina. Ele iria reconquistá-la de qualquer forma. Aproveitando que ela iria dar uma passada na Casa de Capricórnio para pegar seus últimos pertences, ele resolveu fazer uma surpresinha...

Shina: -Shura?

Paulatinamente, ela adentra os aposentos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Escuridão. Tentou acender a luz, porém só ouviu o incessante "clic" do interruptor. Uma voz rouca soa no pé de seu ouvido.

-_Vou pedir pra você ficar_

_Vou pedir pra você voltar..._

Ela salta, estupefata. Novamente, tenta acender a luz. Em vão. Uma voz mais firme ela logo escuta.

Milo: -_Vou pedir pra você ficar_

_Vou pedir pra você voltar_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te quero bem._

Shura: -_Vou pedir pra você me amar_

_Vou pedir pra você gostar_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te adoro, meu amoooooooooor!_ -luzes coloridas iluminam a sala enfeitada da décima casa. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão lá.

Todos: -_A semana inteira fiquei esperando_

_Pra te ver sorrindo_

_Pra te ver cantando_

_Quando a gente ama não pensa em dinheiro_

_Só se quer amar_

_Se quer amar_

_Se quer amaaaaar_

_De jeito maneira_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Quero amor sincero_

_Isso é que eu espero_

_Digo ao mundo inteiro_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Eu só quero amaaar!_

Aiolia: -_Espero para ver se você vem_

_Não te troco nessa vida por ninguém_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te quero bem!_

Shura: -_Acontece que na vida a gente tem_

_Que ser feliz por ser amado por alguém_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu te adoro, meu amooooooooor!_

Todos: -_A semana inteira fiquei esperando_

_Pra te ver sorrindo_

_Pra te ver cantando_

_Quando a gente ama não pensa em dinheiro_

_Só se quer amar_

_Se quer amar_

_Se quer amaaaaar_

_De jeito maneira_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Quero amor sincero_

_Isso é que eu espero_

_Digo ao mundo inteiro_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Eu só quero amaaar!_

Com os olhos sorrindo, Shina abraça Shura emocionantemente.

Shina: -Meu anjo! Me perdoa por tudo que eu te fiz nesses últimos anos. Eu sou uma boba por não aproveitar alguém como você ao meu lado! -Capricórnio beija-lhe carinhosamente as bochechas coradas.

Shura: -Pois bem. É óbvio, querida! _Eu te amo! Eu te adoro, meu amooooooooor!_

Todos: -_A semana inteira fiquei esperando_

_Pra te ver sorrindo_

_Pra te ver cantando_

_Quando a gente ama não pensa em dinheiro_

_Só se quer amar_

_Se quer amar_

_Se quer amaaaaar_

_De jeito maneira_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Quero amor sincero_

_Isso é que eu espero_

_Digo ao mundo inteiro_

_Não quero dinheiro_

_Eu só quero amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!_

No dia seguinte, no Salão de Athena... Saori chamou e acomodou todos os cavaleiros e amazonas em confortáveis sofás, colchões e almofadas, espalhados pelo chão em tapetes. Quando todos fizeram um sinal positivo à Athena, ela iniciou.

Saori: -Bem, como todos vocês sabem, nessas últimas semanas, nossas vidas não têm sido mais a mesma. Mas será que algum dia ela foi? -risos. -Mas, eu não estou aqui para isso. Chamei-os aqui para agradecer à vocês por tudo que bom que vocês já me fizeram, cavaleiros e amazonas. Vocês existem para me defender, para proteger a sagrada Reencarnação de Athena. E...

Seiya: -Qualé, Saori! Deixa de "nhém-nhém-nhém" e chega logo ao ponto!

Saori: -Aiii, ta bom! -ela esboça um sorriso sapeca. -O que eu quero mesmo dizer a vocês é o seguinte...

Cavaleiros: -...

Amazonas: -...

Saori: -...

Todos: -FALA LOGO SAORI!!

Saori: -Nunca comam a sobremesa antes do jantar!

Todos: -_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Pode aparecer_

_Vai rolar bunda lelê_

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Tem birita_

_Até amanhecer._

Milo: -_Chega aí_

_Pode entrar_

_Quem tá aqui, tá em casa!_

Aiolia: -_Chega aí_

_Pode entrar_

_Quem tá aqui, tá em casa!_

Shura: -_Olá, Prazer!_

_A noite..._

Camus: -_Hum!_

Shura:- _...é nossa._

_Garçom, por favor, venha aqui e sirva bem a visita._

Kanon: -_Tá bom_

_Tá é bom_

_Aqui ninguém fica só!_

Saga: -_Entra aí e toma um drink_

_Porque a noite é uma criança!_

Todos: -_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Pode aparecer_

_Vai rolar bunda lelê_

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Tem birita_

_Até amanhecer._

Afrodite: -_Tesão, sedução, libido no ar!_

MM: -_No meu quarto tem gente até fazendo ...orgia._

Mu: -_Tá bom_

_Tá é bom!_

Shaka: -_Tudo é festa_

_Pegação!_

Aldebaran: -_Vou zoar o mulherio e a chapa vai esquentar!_

Todos: -_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Pode aparecer_

_Vai rolar bunda lelê_

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Tem birita_

_Até amanhecer._

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Pode aparecer_

_Vai rolar bunda lelê_

_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê_

_Tem birita_

_Até amanhecer!!_

**-FIM-**

**P.S.:** Lista de músicas:

Alcione - Meu Ébano

Ultraje a Rigor - Todo Mundo Gosta de Mim

Reginaldo Rossi - Garçom

Kelly Key - Cachorrinho

Sonata Arctica - Shy

Sandy e Junior - Maria Chiquinha

Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out

Menina Te Amo Tanto

Leoni - Garotos

Br'oz - Prometida (Fruta Fresca)

Fábio Jr. - Alma Gêmea

Legião Urbana - Eduardo e Mônica

Xuxa - Pipoca

Os Caçadores - Dona Gigi

Blitz - Biquíni de Bolinha Amarelinha

Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles

Latino - Você Já Foi Mais Humilde

Angra - Withering Heights

Slipknot - My Plague

Metallica - Mama Said

Sonata Arctica - Tallulah

Ultraje a Rigor - Sexo

Ivete Sangalo - Sorte Grande

ABBA - Does Your Mother Know

Legião Urbana - Pais e Filhos

Gabriel o Pensador - Sorria

Tim Maia - Não Quero Dinheiro

Latino - Festa no Apê


End file.
